


Drabble trip.

by Drumthis



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Will est enfermé dans sa propre cave...





	Drabble trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble pour le défi de Fanfiction.fr

Drabble trip.

Il y avait des coups, au loin, par-delà la brume iridescente d’amobarbital, comme un rythme de dance-music des années 90.  
Will replongea en vol direct dans cette soirée à Quantico, arrosée de mauvais champagne, donnée en l’honneur des nouvelles recrues. Il avait pensé, critique à l’égard de ses concitoyens que les Américains n’avaient décidément aucun palais.  
Il lui faudrait apprendre un jour à mater cette arrogance, à se montrer plus ouvert.  
Mais les aspirants de sa section lui semblaient si jeunes pour leur âge ! Tous fans des séries et des émissions débiles de la télévision, des aventures à la « Survivors » dans lesquelles ils se projetaient, sans doute.  
Il avait regardé tous les visages et toutes les silhouettes juvéniles et s’était senti vieux et blasé, incapable d’entrer dans le cercle, figé par une mélancolie rampante qui lui coulait les pieds dans le béton.  
Il se rappelait ce flash d’autodérision, après quelques verres : « Pauvre Will ! Aussi incapable d’établir un contact avec un être humain que de gravir l’Everest ! »  
Car oui, il souffrait de vertiges et de se mêler à cette foule joyeuse ressemblait bel et bien à un défi d’alpinisme.  
Il s’était vu en Sisyphe, poussant son rocher vers la coupe, là-haut, celle du meilleur camarade de l’année et avait éclaté de rire. Tout haut. Tout seul.   
C’est là qu’il avait remarqué qu’une jeune fille rousse, qui mélangeait quelque chose dans une grande marmite sur le piano de la kitchenette regardait avec un soupçon de surprise ce garçon à l’écart de tous et qui riait tout seul.  
Il avait souri, fait une mimique et haussé les épaules, façon : « C’est comme ça. C’est juste moi. » Elle avait hoché la tête en retour, gentille, d’une disposition à la bienveillance qui s’était confirmée par la suite.  
La bienveillance ne convenait pas à Will, elle ne faisait qu’ajouter à son malaise. Will était empathe, ce qui n’était en rien synonyme d’altruiste.  
De comprendre et ressentir une émotion ne suffit pas à la réciproquer.  
Les coups cessèrent. Les chiens se turent. Une voiture démarra. Personne ne le sauverait, il le savait.


End file.
